Elemental Spirit
by faithmelodies
Summary: A once normal medical-nin from the hidden leaf village finds out that she is the girl from an ancient legend, and unaware that her life is going to be filled with adventure and chaos.
1. Chapter One

Introduction - Elemental Spirit

7/10/10 –

I am so happy to be presenting my first fanfiction for all of the readers on the site, and hope that you will enjoy it. Feel free to leave reviews for me, so I can respond to you, or do future edits to make things in simpler terms. I have rated this M just in case, since it will contain violence, language, ect. Hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go along.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. I randomly came up with this story plot while oddly deep in thought one day.

Konan slowly walked down the hallways of the Akatsuki base as she searched for a blonde member named Deidara. As she briefly passed a window, the full moon casted long shadows onto the paper flower in her blue hair. She didn't bother to look at the night sky, since she was on direct orders from the leader, Pain-sama, and it was extremely important for the future of the organization.

Pausing outside the room that belonged to him, she stopped to see if she could sense his chakra coming from inside. After confirming her test, she gently knocked on the dark-colored door. Konan decided to be cautious with the blonde, since he would be in a pissy mood after being woken up at three o'clock in the morning. In addition to that, Deidara had a flashing temper and could try to blow her up whenever he wanted to. So, it was better just to stay on the safe side.

The door opened to reveal an annoyed Deidara with his vibrant blue eyes narrowed. His long blonde hair was scattered all over his shoulders, while a large portion of blonde strands hung over his eyes. The mesh shirt he was wearing was wrinkled as his black pants hung loose on his hips. Overall, he looked like he had been asleep and was extremely pissed off.

"What do you want, un?" He spat while shooting her a glare.

"Pain-sama wishes to see you," Konan replied coolly as she ignored his gaze as he rolled his eyes.

"Why would the leader need to see me at this hour?"

She sighed, knowing he was going to be stubborn about it.

"He said it was very important information that could possibly lead to a future mission."

The blonde leaned against the door frame, the dark circles under his eyes clearly showing.

"The last thing I need is another mission. I am totally worn out after the last one, and Tobie was a pain in the ass." She shrugged, not really caring about his problems.

"Orders are orders, Deidara. Also, we think this future mission might provide you a challenge and interest you." His head turned to meet her bright eyes calmly.

"What is it about?" He asked while he straightened his posture.

"The only thing I know is that Pain-sama wants to harness the powers of a female shinobi from Konoha." Deidara raised a narrow eyebrow at her, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"I highly doubt we need another female in the organization."

Right after he spoke, he earned a glare from her. "This girl was the Hokage's personal student and will be the strongest ninja in the village, with the possible exception of another jinchuriki." His blue eyes widened slightly, and he decided to just do the request that was asked of him.

"Give me a minute, yeah."

Before Konan could blink, the door was shut in her face, and honestly, the blonde could care less. While she made herself comfortable leaning against the support beams of the door frame as he had done earlier, Deidara took a moment to organize his thoughts and try to piece together the little information he received.

As Deidara sighed in frustration, he quietly walked over to his bed and picked up the folded Akatsuki robe and slid it over his shoulders as he closed up the front, followed by putting on his ninja boots. On the way out, the blonde wrapped his fingers around his brown hair tie and put his hair in a ponytail before going to meet Pain.

Konan's head turned to Deidara, his gaze level with hers to announce his presence.

"Follow me," she said as she left him standing behind her. He quietly caught up to her, since he didn't want to wake up Itachi or Kisame, who had their rooms near him, which caused him great annoyance in the past. Konan lead him down multiple staircases and countless hallways until they reached the bottom floor of the underground base.

"Would it hurt you to install an elevator, hm?"

Konan shot him another glare like he had done to her, which quickly shut him up.

"You're a ninja, so you can handle it." Deidara grunted in response to end the conversation.

She opened the large doors with ease, and the Six Paths of Pain were all aligned in the room, with the main one sitting at the long discussion table. While he mentally groaned, Pain looked at Konan.

"You may leave now, Konan."

She silently nodded and shut the door behind her, leaving Deidara with the leader who could be quite intimidating.

"Well," Deidara began, not knowing where to begin on the unknown topic as he sat in the chair across from Pain's human summonings. The Rinnegan eyes looked up at him with a serious expression lit inside of them.

"Have you ever heard of the Elemental Spirit Legend?"

The blonde thought for a minute, before speaking. "I've heard of it, but no one ever told me all the details about it."

Pain nodded and said, "Very well then. I guess I will have to tell you about it. Konan and I believe that the legend is now true for a certain shinobi, and her power would greatly help us.

"Anyway, the ninja who becomes the elemental has the direct bloodlines that lead to the Sage of Six Paths, which comes from both the Senju and Uchiha Clan. It is also said that she and her siblings will become jinchurikis with the potential to activate dojutsus." Deidara looked at the leader like he was crazy.

"For this particular ninja, she is certain activate all four types of dojutsu. Underneath her green eyes, lays the Byakugan that she has failed to notice. Usually, that type of dojutsu is present at birth, but she was born with dark eyes and has to use her chakra to show the clear-colored eyes."

Pain saw the blonde twitch, probably since he hated having genjutsu used on him, and he assumed that the girl would have the sharingan.

"Will she be activating both types of sharingan?" Pain nodded.

"Not only that, but she will also have the Rinnegan, like I do," the human summoning stopped for a moment before continuing.

"The girl is named Sakura Haruno and is a medical-nin for the hidden leaf village and was the personal student of Tsunade, so we will need the strongest members of the Akatsuki to capture her. With her intelligence and determination, it will be the hardest task we will ever do." Deidara's eyes widened, and his mind was totally in confusion.

"How could anyone harness all this power?" The blonde looked up at Pain, who kept on his emotionless expression.

"Sakura has a few family members in the Senju and Uchiha Clans, along with the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Hyuga Clans. Her mother was from the Hyuga Clan, while her father had bloodlines from the Uchiha and Senju. Her father's brother was named Sakumo Hatake, so her cousin is Kakashi."

Deidara sighed, wishing he had such famous bloodlines. Sure, he had the best art from all of Iwagakure, but he could always use more power. Now, he felt jealously for the girl he never even met before.

"Minato Namikaze was also her uncle, so Naruto is unknowingly her cousin, and the Kyubi's last host, Kushina Uzumaki, was her aunt. Her other cousin is Hinata, while her sisters are Fu and Ino. They are the jinchurikis of the seven-tailed horned beetle and five-tailed dolphin horse."

"So," Deidara interrupted, "Who will be on this future mission?"

The Rinnegan's rippled under the blonde's gaze before he spoke. "Konan, Itachi, Kisame, and I. You will also be with us, since Tobie and Zetsu will be sent out to spy on Konoha from the outside. Hidan and Kakuzu are on another mission to learn about the eight-tails, so they can't help us."

Deidara nodded as his veins began pumping with adrenaline. He couldn't wait to blow up one of the strongest villages to get one of the future's most prized ninja of all time, and the leader could see this in his eyes.

"Calm down, Deidara. We won't be leaving for quite some time, since we need to gather more information on her and complete a few smaller missions before we set off. In the meantime, make sure you have everything you'll need for this." With that, he nodded his head and Deidara got up and headed toward the door to let Konan back in so she could discuss the important matters with Pain.

The blonde's exhaustion finally started setting in as he walked up the hallways that lead toward his room. The dark circles under his eyes were now twice as large as they were before, but he paid no attention to them. As he opened the door, he took the Akatsuki robe off of himself, along with the ninja boots. The hair tie slid out of his hair, leaving him with a swishy mess of blonde strands that moved all over the place. Yawning, his eyes began drooping as he sat on the edge of the bed, and listened carefully as he heard Kisame's and Itachi's quiet footsteps echoing through the hallway as the set out for a quick mission.

He smirked while in his half-asleep state, knowing they had no idea what they would be getting themselves into.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Intro:_

_Wow, it's been such a long time since I've last done a new update on fanfiction! Anyway, I've wanted to do updates to my series so it becomes better. That's why I had removed chapter one from the series so I could improve it. Anyway, I hope you like it!_

Rays of sunlight peaked through the small crevices of the open window as birds were gathered around outside the window of the small apartment in Konoha, chirping happy tunes in the early hours of the morning.

However, the peaceful atmosphere was shattered to bits when Sakura woke up to the sound of loud thumping coming from outside the same window. She slowly stretched out, groaning slightly due to the grogginess she felt from her sleep. The kunoichi swung the glass pane open, finding an ANBU officer standing on the tiles of her rooftop.

"The Hokage wishes to see your family," his voice said roughly. He surely was no youngster in the branch.

Sakura nodded dumbly, pulling back the curtain and walked down the hallway towards her sisters' rooms. When she reached them, her hand tapped lightly on the wooden doors shut firmly.

"Ino, Fu, we have to go meet up with the Hokage." She could hear grumbling coming from Fu's room, while Ino had shot right up and opened the door.

"What does she want to meet us for at such an ungodly hour?"

Sakura shrugged. "No idea."

"Fu," Ino began nicely, "if you don't come out of your room, I will **break** the door down." The blonde sister's voice simply had too much sweetness held within it to be taken lightly.

The door creaked open with the shortest girl in the family looking out from it, her pink eyes loaded down with dark bags and her short green hair an absolute mess.

"What the hell do **you** want? Can't you see that _some_ girl is trying to catch up on sleep after staying awake three days straight?"

"Image being woken up by the ANBU," Sakura cut in bluntly. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get going."

"Well, I have to change first, unless you want me going into your teacher's office in pajamas and fuzzy slippers." Fu abruptly slammed the door in the blonde's face, and Sakura sighed.

The medic went back into her room to change into her standard ninja outfit that she had been wearing for the past three years now. She remembered when she had gone out shopping and fell in love with her heeled, knee-high boots and black gloves. After that purchase, she just ended up buying a whole new outfit altogether. Sakura thought it looked much better than the old red dress and green leggings she had worn as a child. She was now nineteen, and was growing into a young adult, and so she tried her hardest to rid of any signs of child cuteness. That was why she now wore a red halter top with the Haruno crest, dark blue shorts, and a short pink skirt.

She walked out of her room and headed down the stairs to find Ino already waiting at the front door. Usually, she was the last one to show up wherever they went.

"Fu, we're waiting on you!" The green-haired kunoichi dragged herself toward them, still looking dead as ever.

"Maybe you should try to avoid missions involving you not sleeping," Ino offered, but got shot down with a glare. "Ah, never mind, then. Just keep ruining your health."

"Let's get moving now," Sakura shoved them out of the house so she could lock the door and begin the walk toward the Hokage Residence. It was a warm, Friday afternoon in the middle of May, and she had always loved springtime. The streets were already crowded with people going to the outdoor market for fresh produce, and Sakura could see multiple ninja watching over the village from various places. It always took a trained eye to spot them out.

Once they reached the residence, the three kunoichi walked through the rounded hallways that eventually lead to the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked, hearing her teacher's voice through the thick slab of the door.

"Come in!" The older blonde straightened up and sat in her seat, shifting her hair slightly. Her eyes glanced up to see two of her former students, along with the third jinchuriki in the family. She smiled before speaking.

"I have recently received some interesting information about your family and decided to conduct some research to see if it could be proven true." She paused, letting it sink into the small family.

"Lately," Tsunade continued, "rumors have been going around the five nations about the Elemental Spirit, and people have been saying that the person of that legend is here in this village. This gossip appears that it might be true, if we put some more research and insight into it. However, we do have a prime candidate for who it could be, and once I tell you everything I know about this legend, then I will say who it is."

The three sisters nodded in response, and Fu grinned.

"So does that mean that our village may get famous?" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"We already are," Ino replied in a hushed tone while her sensei continued.

"Everyone in the Haruno family is related to the Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuga clans. Your mother was secretly a retired Hyuga who kept her identity a secret, as many ninjas are after obtaining the Byakugan, as well for other personal reasons I do not know of. Her career as a ninjas was very short, but just long enough to meet your father, who had both Senju and Uchiha. Their marriage was also another secret between them, since it is a well-known fact that the Hyuga and Uchiha hate each other very much and have never had a romance between the two, since many believe it would interfere with the Sharingan and Byakugan. As I am a Senju, we are far distant relatives."

"No wonder the Hokage and Sakura have similar tempers," Fu muttered, earning two glares, while Ino pretended to ignore the comment.

"Your father was also half-related to Sakumo Hatake and Minato Namikaze, but they had a pack to keep it quiet from the public. They both would be your uncles, and Kushina Uzumaki would have been your aunt if she was still alive."

"I know that Minato was the famous Fourth Hokage, but who was Kushina?" Ino asked.

"Kushina was the very beautiful wife of Minato who originally lived in Uzushiogakure, known as the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool Tides. Konoha used to have strong ties with them, until their destruction later on. She was the former jinchuriki for the Kyuubi, and knew quite a bit about sealing techniques, which she passed on to Minato, who saved our village by sealing the nine-tails in Naruto. But, she also had saved the village as well, since she and Minato had to sacrifice themselves together for the seal. However, she was known to have a hard time with chakra control, although she had a unique chakra that could suppress the Kyuubi."

_That explains why Naruto had a hard time during the tree climbing test_, Sakura thought.

"Somehow, Hinata is listed as your cousin, although there is no record of your mother being related to Hisashi as a sister."

"Naruto and Hinata aren't related, are they?" Sakura was deeply concerned about her.

"No, the Uzumaki and Hyuga have no connections. Naruto is the last heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, as they both have long perished."

"So," Fu continued, "who is the Elemental Spirit?"

The Hokage was silent for a moment as her eyes flickered over the three kunoichi before finally speaking.

"That would be my first student, Sakura Haruno."

Immediately, Sakura eyes lit up with surprise and disbelief at the news, and had almost fainted right then and there. She was just a medic and the jinchuriki of the two-tails cat, which other than having a tailed beast, she really wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Still, it took a moment and the waving of a hand from her blonde sister to get her back to reality and thoughts together.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think Sakura will be okay?" Ino stared at her oldest sister.

"Of course she will be," the older blonde snapped. "You would be the same way if you received that news, too."

"Am I really the girl from the legend?" Her mentor nodded.

"You do know what you're capable of, if this information is correct?"

"Well, in the legend it says that the Elemental Spirit will unlock the Byakugan, Sharingan, Mangekyo, and Rinnegan." Her siblings stared at her, wide-eyed.

"In conclusion, you may become the strongest kunoichi in history," Tsunade said with a slight smirk. With the wave of her hand, she sent them out.

"If you could Sakura, please send Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata up here next time you see them." Her student nodded, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

By the time they were back outside, it was already well into the afternoon. The crowds had subsided to a point where almost no one was around. Sakura's senses had been heightened, due to the news she had received, but also because she was afraid of how many people are gossiping about who it could be. Pretty much, her nerves were frazzled.

But, Ino's voice broke through her conscience. "Hey, look, it's Naruto!"

Fu rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, is he at Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Yup," the three said in unison.

With him were Yamato and Kakashi, who were having a brawl over who should pay the tab. It was really nothing new, since it had been going on for years. Naruto looked up at them, and smiled.

"Hey," he greeted from a distance, and waved them over.

Instead of sticking around, Ino decided to get straight to the point.

"The Hokage wishes to meet up with you and Kakashi in her office." The two nodded and headed off, leaving Yamato to pay the bill, and sulking because of it.

"Oh, cheer up Yamato," Fu complained. "Most people know I hate faces _like_ that." He looked up at her.

"I guess you're right, especially since I admire Kakashi."

Sakura stared at him like he was crazy. An awkward feeling passed through everyone, and it was enough to make all of them wanting to shudder.

"We'll be leaving now," Sakura said the best way she could without offending him. Yamato didn't seem to notice.

As they walked past the village gates, they saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino returning from a mission, and Sakura smiled.

"Hi Hinata," she called. The shy Hyuga approached her as Akamaru barked and Kiba followed as well, leaving Shino behind him.

"Welcome back, Kiba. How did the mission go?" Ino was always a sucker for wild boys like the Inzuka.

"Fairly well." His dog barked in agreement.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?"

She looked back at Hinata, after being in a daze for a minute or so.

"I kind of received some shocking news today."

"About what?" Kiba piped up.

"Have you heard any rumors circulated around the village?"

"You mean the ones about the Elemental Spirit?" The group turned around to see Shino behind them; his dark glasses perched over his nose in the same way as they always were. Most people didn't know much about him, and his odd way he dressed everyday didn't help either.

"Yeah, exactly. You all know what that's about?" The three nodded. By now, Kurenai had gotten close to them, but didn't join in.

"Hinata, Shino, Kiba, I'll be heading home now!" They all waved bye to her as she walked off.

"It appears that I am the girl from the legend."

Silence drifted between their three comrades for what seemed the longest time.

"Also, Hinata, Tsunade wishes to see you in her office to explain this further."

"O-oh, okay. Bye everyone." With that, she ran off from the group.

"You will certainly get hunted down by missing-nin if this proves to be true," Shino noted. Sakura gulped.

"I had a fear of that."

"But, I wouldn't worry about that now. I'm sure you'll get proper training to learn all the techniques you can in order to defend yourself in serious combat."

She smiled, and they began walking back toward their homes together in the darkening sky, signaling a fast-approaching twilight.

* * *

Evening began to dominate the horizon as the sun now hung low in the sky, and Sakura sat in the hammock on her back porch, just allowing herself to think everything over. Even her own mind had been shocked at the news she had gotten, and although she tried to conceal it, she was sure that all of her friends had noticed her to be in a fog and out of sorts. Sakura knew she couldn't hold her feelings up forever, or remove all the famous family members she had, or even simply the title. No, it wasn't like that. It would stick to her name for the rest of her life if the legend was true about her. She would no longer be able to live as care-free as she used to, now that she was both a jinchuriki _and_ the Elemental Spirit. All the information loomed in her mind, haunting her.

_I guess I'll have another responsibility to take care of. I can't ignore it_, Sakura thought as a fairly strong breeze sent the hammock rocking gently. It was almost like it was trying to comfort her in any way that it could.

Her thoughts then strayed to the memory of her mother and father's death after being murder, although no one knows why. She still grieved about it two years later, as she should, but Fu had already moved on, while Ino was still on the fence, or so it seemed. _One day, I will have to let go and accept it. I do have more family members than I thought, so I guess that can help comfort me._

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" The ever-familiar voice rang through Sakura's ears, and she looked over the railing to prove it was indeed Naruto far below. "Can I come up there?" She nodded half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" She sighed, deciding to spill the beans. He was, after all, the person she trusted the most.

"Just thinking about everything I learned today."

"I could say the same," Naruto replied, taking a seat on one of the patio chairs on the deck and leaned back. "I guess that I wasn't as surprised as you, though."

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"Because," he paused for a second, "I already see you as family. Why do you think I gave up on asking for dates in the last few months? I decided that you were more of a sister to me than a potential girlfriend. My idea of you was pretty close, considering you and Kakashi are now my cousins."

"I know you are still not telling me everything that's wrong." His voice was slightly teasing, but still serious.

"To tell the truth, I am worried about what the Akatsuki will do to me in the future. Once the news about me reaches them, my future will be in jeopardy. And being a jinchuriki really doesn't help."

"My life may not revolve around a legend, I still have the same worries as you," he mumbled softly. "So, you aren't alone in that."

Sakura smiled slightly. It felt nice knowing she could confide in someone and wouldn't get mad at anything she said, which Fu sometimes did, and Ino didn't really understand anything. Her world was too bubbly to let in bad thoughts, and it was a wall she had put up ever since the death of their parents.

"Now that I think about it, Fu and Ino are also my cousins."

"I feel bad for you now," the medic teased.

"Surely they can't be that bad of siblings."

"Well, yeah. I know your right. I mean, I love my sisters. It's just that we get into fights. But-"

"Sakura," he interrupted. "_Everyone_ fights at one time or another."

Unexpectedly, she changed the topic. "Since when could you call me 'Sakura' only?"

"Since now." A goofy smile appeared to light, a characteristic part of him everyone loved.

"I guess I can live with that. Anyway, _not_ to change the topic _again_, but when will you notice that Hinata is in love with you?"

"You are kidding, right?"

"No!"

Naruto shook his head in astonishment. "I had never noticed before."

"That's either because you don't pay attention or you're just clueless. I'm thinking the latter, though."

He rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm trying to see if you guys will become a couple so I don't have to see Hinata hide or faint or get all blushed up whenever she sees you."

"I suppose you are right." He rubbed the back of his head with a slight grin.

"Of course I am!"

"Don't get carried away now," he said mockingly.

"_Oh_, sorry." She teased right back.A pause faltered between the two ninja.

"I better go since it's getting late," Naruto said while about to jump back over the porch railing.

"If you see Hinata, can you ask if she can see the elders about training for my Byakugan?"

"Sure." Then, he vanished.

* * *

Sakura was still on the porch as night had fallen over the village. However, she was staring up at the sky, gazing fondly at the moon that was only small silver away from being completely round as she leaned over the thick railing.

Ino walked through the sliding doors to join Sakura and had brought two cups of tea with her. She handed one to Sakura, who looked down at it warmly.

"Thanks, Ino."

"No problem. So how are you feeling about your destiny?"

"Fairly confident now, and Naruto had come by earlier for a quick chat with me."

"Oh, really?" Sakura nodded, taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, he wanted to tell me that he found out he was cousins with us and Kakashi."

"Am I seeing sisterly-love here?" Fu came out with her own cup to join them in star gazing.

"It wasn't sisterly-love," Ino objected.

"Then what kind of moment did I just see?"

"A good sister checking to make sure her sibling is mentally stable."

"Huh. Is that so?"

"You two are so weird," Sakura complained, taking another sip.

"Oh, please. And you think you're not?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly sane."

"Right," the blonde and green-hair kunoichi's said together.

"Hey," Sakura said excitedly, "a shooting star!" And just like that, the sarcasm broke with ease.

* * *

Once again, sunlight flooded Sakura's room and she was still wrapped in the covers. However, today would be different. Everything was planned out, since she had a mission today with Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato. But, she was in no rush to wake up. Although she hated to admit it, she was not a morning person. She hated waking up as much as everyone else did, and had broken about half a dozen clocks in the past six months because she decided to smash them to pieces with her super strength. The only two people Sakura could definitely say were morning people are Gai and Lee. Their high energy always scared the shit out of her, but then again, everyone else probably felt the same way. The only difference was that the young version, aka Rock Lee, wanted to date her, which in short terms, is the scariest thought Sakura had ever imagined.

The small, black alarm began its usual routine of ear-racking ringing, causing the kunoichi to become extremely pissed and slammed down on the button, but was careful not to shatter it to little pieces. It was a delicate process, since she had already broke five of the damn things.

Before rubbing her eyes to fix her blurry vision, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Sakura rummaged through her closet and pulled out the outfit she always wore, before heading to the bathroom.

With an audible click of the light switch, she sighed loudly at the reflection staring back in the mirror. Her hair was sorted like a rat's nest, giant bags were under her eyes, and her mascara had smudged round her eyes because she had forgotten to rid of her makeup the night before. She ran into the shower immediately, soaking under the steady stream of water, and hoping it would bring back some of her youthful appearance.

After she finished drying off and putting on her clothes, Sakura went into the kitchen to find her sisters were already up having breakfast. Her place at the table had already been set with tea and miso soup, a staple of her diet. Fu and Ino remained quiet, the blonde reading a magazine, and the other flipping through the coupon section in the newspaper. Even when Sakura left, they didn't look up or notice.

* * *

Sakura reached the village gates quickly, and was the only team member there besides Hinata. The missioned required them, along with Kiba, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato.

"Hey Hinata."

The Hyuga smiled, her hands clasped behind her back. "I talked to my father, and he said that I could train you while we were on the mission and when we get back."

"Sounds great," Sakura said, looking up to see Naruto already approaching them, alongside Sai.

"I will tell you once again, Sai. I am **not** dick-less!"

Sakura began laughing, bringing the two back into the realization that they were in public. Kiba came a moment later, followed by Yamato.

About fifteen mintues later, Kakashi finally arrived, his face wedged in-between the _Icha Icha!_ pages of the orange book.

"Yo," he greeted, snapping it shut as the shadows of two figures immerged in the bright sunshine of the early morning hours.


End file.
